The present invention relates to a process of contacting an isoparaffin and a C5 olefin in the presence of a catalyst composition.
Numerous catalysts have been disclosed in the prior art as suitable for contacting isoparaffins and olefins containing from about 4 to about 7 carbon atoms per molecule to provide for various converting of such hydrocarbons, particularly to form hydrocarbon products having from about 6 to about 9 carbon atoms per molecule. Hydrocarbons having from about 6 to about 9 carbon atoms have various significant uses, such as increasing the octane of gasoline, improving the distillation index of gasoline, and to provide various oligomeric products that are valuable in either the petrochemical field, the fuel industry, or combinations thereof. However, there is a significant and continuing need to provide catalyst compositions that are useful in increasing the number of hydrocarbons having from about 6 to about 9 carbon atoms per molecule produced from the contacting of isoparaffins and olefins having from about 4 to about 7 carbon atoms per molecule.
Numerous catalysts and processes have also been disclosed in the prior art for isomerizing olefins, such as 1-pentene to 2-pentene. The isomer products can be utilized as additional feed stocks for alkylation units, various chemical processes, and the like. However, there is a significant and continuing need to provide catalyst compositions that are effective in providing for an increase in the yield of isomer products produced from isomerizing olefins.
It is also known in the art that a catalyst composition containing platinum can be utilized for various hydrocarbon reactions and conversions, such as isomerizing, oligomerizing, disproportionating, cleaving, and the like and combinations thereof. However, there is a significant expense associated with the use of platinum on such catalysts. Thus, catalyst compositions that do not utilize platinum, but which can provide for hydrocarbon production and regenerability similar to platinum-containing catalyst compositions would be of significant contribution to the art and the economy.
It is also known in the art that the use of supported platinum catalyst compositions (such as platinum on alumina) for various hydrocarbon conversion reactions, such as isomerizing hydrocarbons, encounter significant problems with the rapid deactivation of such catalyst compositions. There are believed to be a number of causes of such catalyst deactivation. One such cause of catalyst deactivation is the formation and accumulation of high molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as C5 to C16 hydrocarbons, carbon, and/or coke, within the pores of such catalyst compositions, particularly at the reaction sites, also referred to as acid sites, within such catalyst compositions as well as on the surface of such compositions. The formation and accumulation of such high molecular weight hydrocarbons causes a high rate of catalyst deactivation, a short run life of the catalyst, and an unsteady yield of hydrocarbon products. Hydrocarbon conversion reactions and processes that counteract such deactivation would also be of significant contribution to the art and the economy.